


starlight

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Free!
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Rei discovers what it's like dealing with a pregnant Nagisa, and loves him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the [](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/)**iwatobiswimclub**!! originally posted on anon here: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3180685#cmt3180685

1.  
  
When Nagisa tells them the news, Haruka's expression is blank and Rin screeches out, " _What!_ " and Makoto says, "That's impossible!"  
  
Rei closes his eyes, slides his glasses up his nose, and says, "Not technically."  
  
Makoto leans down so he's eye-level with Nagisa's belly. "But... you don't  _look_  pregnant."  
  
Nagisa squawks, and Rei says, "That's because he's only in his first trimester. You don't expect him to look bloated for nine months, do you?"  
  
Makoto shrugs, looking embarrassed; Haruka points out, "You have two younger siblings."  
  
"Yeah," Rin chimes in. "You should've noticed what your mom looked like while she was pregnant!"  
  
While Makoto scratches behind his head sheepishly, Nagisa rests his head against Rei's shoulder. Rei smiles down at him.   
  
"Feeling okay?" he asks.  
  
Nagisa nods. "Yeah, I'm - "  
  
He closes his mouth and makes a little sound in his mouth, like his throat has lurched. Rei's eyebrows furrow in worry immediately.  
  
"Never mind that," Nagisa says, and then flees to his house's bathroom.  
  
2.  
  
Makoto says, "So you two did - " and Rin slaps his own face with his hand and says, " _Geez_ , Makoto."  
  
Haruka blinks, but doesn't add on.  
  
Rei nods and blushes. They can here from here Nagisa upchucking in the toilet, and Rei's eyebrows furrow even more. He presses his lips together.   
  
Makoto says, "You can go check on him if you want! No one's stopping you."  
  
"It's fine, he should be - "  
  
Nagisa comes out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. There's still vomit at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Rei says, "You have a little," and gets up to go to the kitchen.   
  
He grabs a napkin and wipes Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa smiles and says, "Thanks."  
  
Then, realizing they're putting on a show for the others, Rei quickly sits down, napkin still in his hand.  
  
"I'm sleepy," Nagisa says, slumping down with him. He puts his head in Rei's lap this time. Rei flails, and the others watch them in amusement.  
  
"G-Go to sleep then," Rei says, trying not to be too self-conscious.   
  
It takes a few minutes until Nagisa's dozing off in his lap.  
  
"At least we know you can take care of him," Makoto says cheerfully.  
  
"Stay by his side," says Haruka.  
  
"Of course! I'll be watching him the whole time."  
  
Rin says, "You'll do a good job, Rei," and then the three of them leave.  
  
Rei sighs and cradles Nagisa's head. Nagisa snores in tiny little exhales, tickling Rei's hand. Rei lifts him up easily and carries the both of them to Nagisa's bedroom. He curls himself in Nagisa's bed, deciding for once not to worry about Nagisa's parents finding them in his bed. They all have much more to worry about.  
  
3.  
  
Nagisa's head is propped on his pillow, and he calls, "Get me onigri!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"And the school bread!" he adds gleefully.  
  
Rei's been running around all day, grabbing things for Nagisa's astounding food cravings. One minute it's mangos (which aren't even in season); the next it's some fish from Tokyo which is hours away, by bus. Luckily at some point Nagisa's just craving Rei's cookies, which take him only an hour to make, and by the time he's done Nagisa gobbles them down immediately.  
  
Then he asks for a cheeseburger, and Rei's sure his wallet will be drained at the end of the day.  
  
Kou swings by sometime during the afternoon and says, "You know, you could just wait for the cravings to pass."  
  
"Or I can get him what he wants." Rei's cooking some sort of vegetable soup that Nagisa had demanded: his mother's specialty, except she's out working and Nagisa had just told him what he could remember for the ingredients instead.  
  
" _Or_  you could wait for the cravings to pass," Kou repeats. "Nagisa can take care of himself."  
  
"But he wants me to take care of him."  
  
She comes up when Rei's done, bringing the soup to Nagisa.   
  
Nagisa says happily, "Thanks Rei-chan! Hi Gou."  
  
" _Kou_ ," she says, but she looks fond.  
  
Nagisa pouts, but starts on the soup. Rei watches warily.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
Nagisa pauses, like he's thinking. Then he says, "It's good... It has a Rei-chan flavor in it."  
  
"A Rei-chan flavor?" Rei cries.  
  
"It doesn't taste like the way I know, but... it tastes like it's made by you. The Rei-chan flavor."  
  
"If you don't like it, you can just say it," Rei says.  
  
"I do like it!" Nagisa says defensively.  
  
His eyes are welling up with tears. Rei's indignity quickly disappears, and the next second is consoling a crying Nagisa, who's wailing into his shirt.  
  
"I-I r-really like your soup, Rei-chaaaaan," he says through his tears. "Why won't you believe me?"  
  
"I believe you, I believe you," Rei says hurriedly. He looks up at Kou helplessly.  
  
Kou shrugs and mouths, "Good luck."   
  
"Nagisa is a delight, even when he's like this," Rei mouths back.  
  
Kou says, "What?" and then shakes her head. Rei's sure he hears Kou mutter, "Hopeless," under her breath as she leaves, but he doesn't care.  
  
4.   
  
When Nagisa enters the second trimester, his pregnancy starts showing a little bit more. Makoto looks baffled but never says anything; his feelings are always clear on his face, though, because reading Makoto hardly takes effort.  
  
Haruka says, "Congratulations," almost every day.  
  
Kou says, "We should throw him a party! A baby shower!"  
  
"Excellent idea," says Nagisa eagerly.  
  
Rei says to him, "You know at baby showers, people get gifts for the baby, right?"  
  
Nagisa grumbles, "Then what's the point of having a party for me?"  
  
Still, they throw a baby shower, and Nagisa insists on inviting Ai and Momotaru, too. Ai can't stop staring at Nagisa's baby bump, and Momotaru shouts, "Wow, how did that happen!"  
  
"Sex," says Rin, who's passing by.  
  
Ai chokes.  
  
"He's right," says Nagisa.  
  
Momotaru says, "Then who's the other daddy?"  
  
"Me," Rei says proudly, placing a hand on his own chest.   
  
"Is it only you who can impregnate men?" Momotaru asks.  
  
Haruka comes over to them and says, "It's best not to question it." He has a plate in his hand, and offers it to Nagisa. "Cake?"  
  
"Hm... looking at you, I'm feeling like mackerel," says Nagisa.  
  
Haruka's eyes light up, in a way that only Haruka's eyes can light up.  
  
Rei rushes to say, "Let me get that ready for you!"  
  
"I'm the one who makes mackerel," Haruka says defensively.  
  
"But I'm the one who takes care of Nagisa!"  
  
"I don't care, you two," Nagisa interrupts. "Someone get me something with mackerel in it."  
  
5.  
  
Nagisa is beautiful in the morning and at night, especially when Rei kisses him with his fingers tangling in Nagisa's hair. His hand dances down to Nagisa's pajama pants, and then under his boxers, and Nagisa shudders.  
  
"I'm getting big," Nagisa whines.  
  
Rei kisses him. "And you're still gorgeous."  
  
He wraps his hand around him and Nagisa gasps; Rei mouths at one of Nagisa's nipples through the cloth. Since getting pregnant, they've been swelling into small lumps. Nagisa whines, "Not my boobs!"  
  
"Your boobs are gorgeous, too," Rei assures him.  
  
When he looks up, he sees that Nagisa's pouting. Nagisa says, "If you say so," and then Rei gently squeezes, thumbs over the slit, and Nagisa enthusiastically comes.  
  
"I am very objective when it comes to beauty," says Rei, when Nagisa's done. "And I'm sure that I've picked the most beautiful, when it comes to you."  
  
"Shut up." Nagisa hits Rei lightly in the face, and would've smacked Rei's glasses off, had he been wearing glasses.  
  
"I love the way you look," Rei says. "Even when you're pregnant."  
  
Nagisa kisses him in response, mouths flitting, and Rei's chest tightens in pleasure.


End file.
